A need exists for a method for providing reduced toxic emission from gases containing hydrocarbons using a controlled burn, controlled oxygenation, controlled temperature and controlled introduction of a neutralization solution.
A further need exists for a method for decreasing greenhouse gases produced from well gases that is safe, efficient, and easy to monitor.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.